


待旧色老去| 亦虚亦实片段灭文法

by micorom



Series: 何日亡此 [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dubois (Original Male Character) - Freeform, Gen, Not Quite Canonical For Universe, Outtake, Sauveterre (Original Male Character), Three Sentence Ficlet, Translation, crackfluff, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>同旧色相关的同人小片段</p>
<p>1）Dubios暗恋Javert<br/>2）Dubois说服所有人Javert是个灵媒<br/>3）Sauveterre同他上头的办公室</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dubios暗恋Javert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toil Until the Old Colours Fade | Did-It-Happen-or-Not AU snippet collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875367) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



“……探长这时候一下子转过身来！他们一点声儿都还没出。接着他甩了一下他的警棍——嗖得一声，就好像，哦，抱歉Luc！——总之，他看都没看一眼，就把身边那个混蛋的鼻子打折了。你们想想啊，当时整个帮派都给吓得要尿裤子了，但是，我以奶奶的坟墓起誓，探长做这种事情简直是家常便饭。不，我不是说打折人的鼻子，他几乎从不需要做这样的事情。但他实在是……实在是太棒了。”Dubois结结巴巴地说着，急忙低头尴尬地研究起他的旧手铐来。

“我一开始也不喜欢他，总觉得他是自大的婊……咳咳，那个，当我没说。但时间慢慢过去，我意识到他……探长是我认识的最诚实的人了。不，不仅仅是诚实，他全身心地将自己奉献给正义这个理念。我也见识过别的名人——咱们以前的老市长就是个活圣人，这世界上最最善良的人了！——但谁都不及探长，他给我留下的印象太深刻了。而且从没有人，没有一个人，会费这个心思，来教导我这样的傻瓜。哈哈，好吧，随便你们笑好了，但要不是他教会我明辨是非，我要么因为赌债酒债被人揍死，要么就是在一个乡下地方当警探，口袋里半毛都没有，苦日子永远熬不出头——什么？对，当然了，我现在也不富，但现在我可以……闭嘴听我说！现在，我对我的工作非常自豪。我将其视为责任和使命，哪怕我知道我决不可能成为探长这样伟大的人，但至少我已经有所改变。他对我言传身教，做警察可不止晚上巡逻和逮捕歹徒这么简单。维护法律是一种庄严的美，是的，我觉得探长就是因此而闪闪发光，这就是他特殊的地方，因为他浑身散发着法律的光辉……对了，他现在就站在我身后，对不对（哦老天爷啊），你好，探长，日安！”


	2. Dubois说服所有人Javert是个灵媒

Javert探长习惯亲自调查案件的细节，这点大家都知道。大家还知道，他经常希望获悉那些看似同他的案件无关的信息。说到这个，有一件事情让他觉得莫名其妙但又说不上是烦恼。警局内的人一个接着一个地找到他，手里拿着各种各样的骰子和纸牌，让他来评价质量好不好，请求他检查其中是否有做过老千的痕迹——毕竟Javert在巴黎经办的第一起案子就抓获了一个庞大的赌博团队。

不过，当一个月过去之后，这个情况完全没有消停（事实上，其他办公室的人都拿着缴获的骰子过来找他了！），他愈发怀疑这件事情有哪儿不对劲。而且，此前几世里从来没有出现过类似的问题。他小心翼翼地询问邻桌的同事，结果一无所获。而Dubois——碰到这种闲言碎语，头一个怀疑他总没错；不过他是做不出真正心怀恶意的事情的——则声称，他从未散播过任何有关Javert在赌博方面的不实谎言。于是他的调查陷入了僵局，直到有一天，他从监狱里走出来，突然有一群刺客和赌徒冲着他大吼大叫起来：“喂，探长！你只给那些该死的条子作法是不是太不公平了！咱也得过日子啊，是不是？”

————

接下来的报告中所用到的措辞包含粗话脏话，心灵纯洁或精神脆弱的人不宜阅读。还好，Dubois和这俩都不沾边。


	3. Sauveterre探长（差点）没掩面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauveterre同他的办公室。对旧色最后一章的小小剧透。

“我是士兵的保护者，”莫里斯对着镜子说，“士兵。我很确定警察有他们自己的保护者。”他故意不去看桌子右边闪闪发光、天使般的形象(注1)。正如那位故意不去听他讲的话一般。

“你也是法国人的保护神。”抹大拉的玛利亚(注2)笑着对他说，而他感觉自己的嘴都抽抽了。谁都没法拒绝她，真的。

“某些特定的法国人。不包括这个。”

“我觉得……这些事情啊，你得用人性感化他。”米迦勒说着，阴着脸玩弄起自己闪亮的翅膀。他没有看莫里斯的眼睛，语气中也没有一丝愧疚。那完美的侧脸差点就打动他了。“你就，随你怎么说吧，亲自去体验一下，然后抓住问题的关键所在……而且，我对他的警察工作可是一点怨言都没有。”

抹大拉的玛利亚发出一声悦耳的咳嗽声，而米迦勒则挥了挥翅膀以示道歉。

（看着希尔德加德不得不将那翅膀从面前推开，莫里斯必须承认他一点都不想亲自去参加这两百年一次的大会——但是大会上的零食和咖啡？真的是好吃极了。尤其是和巴黎警局里的那些垃圾相比。）

“当然了，亲爱的，”米迦勒啧啧两声，试图缓和一下气氛，“我当然没有忘记，他给人定性是快了些——所以莫里斯下界去了啊。我只是说，从大方向上来看。”

“抱歉，你是在跟我说话吗？”乌列尔放下了手中玩了不知多久的拼字游戏，抬起头来。大家迅速一致地摇了摇头。还是别让他参合到赎罪的细节中来吧。

“不是说我不愿意干职权之外的事情。但我还是想让你们记好了，”虽然强烈怀疑没人会听，但莫里斯还是说了出来，“我管的是士兵，不是警察。”

有人在砸他的门，砸个不停。“探长！探长！Bouvair夫人又来了——这一次她看到隔壁邻居家的狗在做什么恶心的苟且之事！部长说轮到你来搞定她了。”

他朝米迦勒投去一个疲惫的眼神。“士兵，”他重复道，“听话、自律的士兵，要是对邻居家的狗产生任何幻觉，我就可以立刻派他们去挖沟渠。”

“我们会想想办法，给他点提示的。”米迦勒承诺道，“或者给另一个点拨下。”

他拿出了圣人应有的耐心，压抑住告诉米迦勒应该给点什么提示的冲动，然后带上帽子。干活去了……

“请快些，探长，她不仅带来了自己家的狗，还把邻居的狗也带来了！邻居一路追了过来，他们只能把他拦在大厅里，可是我觉得要坚持不住了……”

非暴力，Sauveterre提醒自己。耐心，宽容，非暴力。


End file.
